A Boy, A Butler And A Vampire
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Things are going on in the Supernatural world, Artemis Fowl is once again involved...


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Artemis Fowl or its Characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_This was just in my folders, I wrote it ages back and decided to repost it as a one-shot, enjoy!__  
_

_IntoTheWilds_

_xxxx_

* * *

_New York City:_

_ 'Sactos ispiratos, receive us from a solemn hour, sactos ispiratos, insanity is all around us.'_

The gentle rhythmic music swam through her sluggish mind, its melodious tune gentle on the female's frantic thoughts. Casually, Vasilisa watched the outside world her deep brown eyes frigidly cold and wistful. The moon was full and glorious outside her castle window. The usual sounds of flowing water, from the marbled stoned fountain drifting up towards her, while many ancient runes lingered in the air, casting a powerful protection spell, the unseen boundary keeping all who resided within its borders safe.

She was a vision in white, with hair like raw sunlight and mahogany eyes that pierced through your very soul. Despite her beauty, however, she was clearly a predator, and not someone to be trifled with.

A horrific past the cause for her deep set bitterness.

Vasilisa was born and named Khepri on the outskirts of Memphis, Egypt to In'am and Khalidah during the early dynastic period. In later years she would take the name Vasilisa Knight when being mortal became but a distant memory. Her mother died giving birth to her leaving Khalidah alone to raise her, but it proved too much for him. The death of his wife had left Khalidah bitter and brutally he took it out on his daughter, in the end discarding her at the age of fourteen.

Passing merchants came upon the timid Khepri and were quick to take her for personal gain, selling her to a nearby brothel for twenty pieces of silver. Fortunately for Khepri, the mistress of the rough establishment was sympathetic and taking pity on her, rather than putting her to work, Afifah took her in, but Khepri was full of rage and did all she could to defy her Carer and those around her and when she turned twenty-six years, things only escalated, until Khepri caused the death of a young Mage, inciting her mother's wrath. The powerful magic user cursed Khepri with infinite life, making her a Vampire that could not be destroyed and with it, the mage also took away Khepri's ability to feel, both emotionally and physically, and so she had been left to wander in a pitiful existence, waiting for the one who would set her free.

Shaking herself from her morbid reverie Vasilisa returned to her bed. Her latest meal lay watching her silently, his auburn hair just touching his firm chest. Tracing a slender finger over his frame, Vasilisa grinned when she drew a gasp from her lover. She wasn't paying much attention apart from staring hungrily at the pale blue veins protruding from his milk white flesh, in his neck and wrists. Tired of playing with her food, she thought it best to gorge herself while she still had an appetite and the youthful eighteen years old was a very tasty platter indeed.

Warm lips found his neck, "The only humans usually to find themselves in my bed are entertainment, or food. Which are you?"

Vasilisa felt his pulse quicken, his fear filling her nose and it was the closest she had come to feeling glee in a long time. Stroking his sides and stomach soothingly for a moment, she moved a fingertip over the plump blue veins webbing through one firm pectoral and without further preamble, Vasilisa hissed and struck, biting deep into the lush, rich flesh.

Her lover jerked with mewled noise, which was quick to become an erotic moan. The human writhed in ecstasy the more she drank, but soon his movements slowed, limbs twitching, breath gasping and finally he was still, the colour draining from him leaving the teenager a very handsome corpse, with a sort of bemused smile upon his ashen face.

Licking her lips clean, Vasilisa smiled briefly before hollering, "KHALIDAH!"

A huge male quickly appeared in the doorway, and without a word, the Vampire strode toward Vasilisa's leftovers and gathered him up, leaving to quickly dispose of him. Vasilisa caught the look of disproval on the face of the man who she had once called father, and now called slave, but she didn't care. Humans were not worth a single gold coin to her, and who cared a wit if she took pleasure in killing them?

Of course, it was indeed against the rules, something of which Vasilisa had never been big on. Reaching for a robe, the female covered herself up and with one last look at the beautiful night sky; she left her room, making her way downstairs.

Altogether in her household there were seventeen Vampires, all referring to her as mistress, because they were her children and answered solely to her. Of course, it wasn't out of any loyalty, thanks to a mental link between mistress and child, they physically could not disobey her and Vasilisa was not delusional of any sort, she knew they hated the very earth she walked upon. They made wondrous play things, as did the humans she brought to her bed, but none of them could make her truly feel.

Stopping by an antique mirror the female took in her reflection and a wicked loathing spread through her like wildfire. She could no longer exist like this, but despite her best efforts, Vasilisa had been unable to break the spell upon her and she had indeed tried everything!

"Except one avenue," she spoke aloud, "Rumour is the Irish Fairies possess magic beyond any other Fairy I have met. Maybe it is time I paid a visit to the old green isle."

A plan was forming in her mind bringing a dangerous gleam to her mahogany irises. It was a magic user who had left her to this torment, so a magic user she would find to free her and if a few of the wretched creatures died along the way?

So be it.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

_July 6: Dublin City, Ireland:_

The rain came down in nothing less than a monsoon, cascading over lush green hills while blanketing Dublin city with a damp haze, which left you sticky rather than wet. It was a quick sun shower, the bright yellow orb already peeking through passing clouds and down below, rushing along Grafton Street was a scrawny sixteen year old boy, with quite the mammoth man hurrying alongside him, an umbrella clutched in his meaty fist as it shielded them both from the worst of the rain.

"Do you actually think this is a good idea Artemis?" Butler asked the younger male.

"Don't fret so much old friend," Artemis chided good naturedly, blue eyes scanning the area for their potential target, "We are seeking information and that is all."

"Holly never asked us to," Butler pointed out, grunting when some teenager slammed into his side with a muffled '_sorry_', eyes locked fully upon his phone. He was quick to pale and flee once he saw the human wall he had ploughed into.

"I know she didn't, but people have vanished, both fairy and human alike, this is no longer just her fight."

Butler opened his mouth, a sharp retort just about escaping, but remembering he was talking to the son of his employer he swiftly shut it. He and Artemis had become close enough, but even then there were still boundaries to be overstepped and this was one of them. That and the teenage boy were hard pressed to sway once his mind was made up.

Continuing on another few steps in silence, Artemis stopped briefly, teal blue eyes scanning the area when he finally caught sight of whom, more so what he was looking for. A stooped figure loomed outside the doors of a very active _HMV _making the security guard stood outside somewhat nervous. The odd passerby positively gawked, but the lone form didn't appear to care.

"I do believe we found our contact," Artemis said looking back at Butler with a mischievous grin.

"He's a fairy?" Butler questioned slightly surprised.

"Well, both Holly and I agree," Artemis explained carrying on forward, his loafers slapping against the wet pavement, "that the kidnapper is of their world also."

Well wasn't that slightly disturbing.

"That makes this a little bit more dangerous then I originally thought Artemis," Butler warned with a frown.

"I know old friend, but it needs to be done."

His words surprised Butler. Though the teenager was less inclined to upset the fey folk, he still possessed a selfishness that had yet to be flushed from his system. Of course, in typical Artemis fashion, he probably believed he owned the fey and this was his way of saying thank you.

The cloaked shape suddenly turned down an alley and to Butler's shock appeared to have vanished, but Artemis knew better and pressing on the boy walked straight through glamour, the substance washing over him in a sizzling sensation. Not everyone could pass through the magical shield of course, only those who truly believed in the Fairy folk were granted passage and unsurprisingly actual believers were few and far between, which is what made it a perfect spell to create an exceptional hiding spot away from prying human eyes.

Stopping Artemis with a brief hand on the shoulder, Butler took the lead. If his charge was about to walk into a potential trap, he was ready to take the first hit. It wasn't a worry, however, for their contact was alone and in the caged silence of the alley his rattled breathing was a horrific sound echoing off damp stone.

"Are you the one they call _Gan Ceann_?"

A gargled chuckle answered him, like that of a dying man and to the day they died neither would forget their next moments. The creature moved and pulled back his cloak, revealing no head atop of his shoulders, but instead that part of his anatomy lay underneath one arm. Black beady eyes darted around like flies inside grotesque sunken sockets, a hideous grin spread too wide to be considered normal and the flesh itself, pulled tight over the skull, had the consistency of mouldy cheese.

Despite the horrific sight, Butler's eyes honed in on the whip in the fairy's right hand. His stomach churned slightly when he realised it was made from a human spine.

"My God Artemis," Butler hissed anxiously, "What _is_ he?!"

"A Dullahan or headless horseman if you will, a dark Fairy," Artemis explained in a calm whisper.

Butler couldn't believe how matter of fact Artemis was being about the whole thing! As if meeting a dark fairy was the norm.

"Why have you called me here mud man?" The creature gurgled after a moment, from God knows where since the grotesque mouth upon an even more disgusting head never once moved.

"Something is hurting both our kinds," Artemis said straight out, "The word is, you know what."

A murky chuckle left the being before them. It was clear the Dullahan was enjoying himself, while he casually inspected his whip.

"It is a creature that has not set foot upon Irish soil in three hundred years. A creature to be feared above all others."

"What is it?" Artemis demanded, tiring quickly.

The dark fairy was silent for a moment and then, the smile widening on his ruined face he whispered one word, "Vampire."

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Vampires, vampires actually existed? If that were the case then Holly had a few questions to answer. He could hear his mother as he deposited his coat and ventured through the manor. She was in the conservatory he realised enjoying a late lunch and talking to Juliet. The second his mother saw him Angeline swept from her chair.

"Arty!" She gushed hugging her son tightly, "I had wondered where you had gotten off to."

"A trip into the city with Butler, Mother," Artemis answered subjecting himself to her fussing.

"You didn't get wet?"

"No Mother, I didn't," Artemis told her evading her further attempts of coddling him, "Has there been any word on Father?"

"Yes," Angeline gushed delightedly, "They're releasing him from Hospital next week. It'll be so lovely to be a big happy family again."

Indeed it would be. Of course it would mean some of Artemis' most nefarious activities would have to be kept secret or, Heaven forbid, put to a stop altogether. His father wasn't exactly a straight arrow, but his mother was determined that they were on the path of good. Of course, Artemis was partly on the path himself, he supposed. Why else would he be going to such lengths to find out what creature had been leaving people for dead?

"Right, lunch," Angeline said cheerfully pulling Artemis toward the couch.

He couldn't help but indulge her. Even if he had pressing matters to attend to. Such as getting in contact with Holly pronto and giving her his findings, thankfully Butler was in the process of taking care of it. Of course the Captain would most likely not be impressed by his shenanigans, but Artemis had never been one to follow rules, nor was he one to stay out of things that could pose a threat.

Hence voluntarily walking into an alley with a creature as dangerous as a Dullahan, to the teenage boy there was danger and then there were necessary risks.

His mother asked him the usual, how were his studies, what he thought of a family holiday once his father was well enough and though he loved his mother very much, Artemis had more important things to deal with then such tedious conversation.

"Artemis?" Butler said interrupting Angeline and her explanation on floral patterns and the east wing, "Forgive my interruption, but I placed that call."

Artemis sat up a little straighter—if that were possible, "and?"

"Rendezvous at six pm at your chosen spot," Butler informed the young master Fowl.

Angeline looked between her son and his bodyguard, "Rendezvous Arty? Oooo are you going on a date?"

In all his years Butler doubted he had ever seen the boy so flummoxed in all his life. His blue hues had widened slightly and for about the space of five seconds his jaw was slack and Artemis Fowl the second was at a total loss for words. In the end the sixteen years old used his mother's question to his advantage, at least now he didn't need to fabricate some lie to escape the manor without his mother wondering where he was going.

"Yes," Artemis told her in a smooth lie. His wince was only noted by Butler, since Angeline was too busy gushing in excitement.

"Oh! That is wonderful, what's her name, do I know her?"

"No mother you don't know her and," _Oh Lord she may kill me for this if she ever finds out_, "her name is Holly."

Butler coughed, he couldn't help it, and Artemis knew an underlining bark of laughter when he heard it. Angeline, too excited at the prospect of her son meeting a girl, didn't even notice and began bombarding Artemis with questions. Artemis answered it all; making a mental note to swear Butler to secrecy on this particular untruth, considering Holly would most definitely end him for it.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The sun traced a pattern through the clouds, caressing the dark flesh of the woman stood on the perimeter of the Fowl Manor. It was amazing what a fairy would give up under brutal torture and here was her answer, a teenage boy who had already tricked the fey folk on more than one occasion. He was her salvation and all Vasilisa needed was leverage.

"And I know just who I will use," the Vampire said to herself, pretty mahogany eyes locking on the lone figure of Angeline Fowl, "Let the game begin."


End file.
